This supplemental proposal is Jackson State University's (JSU) request to continue the development of excellence in interdisciplinary biomedical research. In accordance with the University's goal to foster a research environment of excellence, support is requested for 12 faculty members (10 research projects and two pilot projects) to conduct competitive research. In addition, an administrative budget is requested. Support from this program will enable JSU to: (1) improve and expand the institution's biomedical research capability; (2) increase the number and further develop minority faculty expertise in biomedical research; (3) increase the number and quality of papers submitted by faculty for publication in refereed journals; (4) increase the number of proposals submitted for funding. Biomedical investigations will be conducted in the following areas: analytical chemistry, organic chemistry, theoretical chemistry, physical chemistry, biochemistry/ chemical toxicology, biofuel/ bioremediation, cancer/ stem cell, bioinformatics, environmental toxicology, immunology, and molecular toxicology. Facilities for the management of research activities which will house the SCORE program will be provided through the College of Science, Engineering and Technology (CSET). Also, CSET will provide multi-user core laboratories for faculty research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]